Fever! Hetalia!
by lostlikeyou
Summary: A little bit of Country love! And some issues!


**Attention! Sickness Crosses Country**

**~Total GerIta story (My favorite of course .). And there is always US/UK and Spamano too! XD Let me know what you think! I like to be evaluated. ^-^ **

**~Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Germany, Germany, Germany!" Italy sobbed in his sleep. "Help Germany!"

Germany almost slammed the door open, but on precaution, he opened the door quietly. He silently walked over to the crying country. He gingerly placed his hand on his forehead, "Calm down Italia!"

Italy continued to cry in his sleep.

"Why won't you stop?" Germany cried out in frustration.

Italy fell dead silent. Germany sighed in relief. He thought to himself: _Why has he been crying so much? He's not usually this sensitive. Did I do something? What have I done? Or is it just an abundance of nightmares?_ Germany shrugged and walked into the kitchen. _Maybe I could cheer him up with pasta, but I've never tried that before…I guess I could look in a recipe book, maybe even Romano's new one._

He pulled out the cookbook reluctantly. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that he'd be a person to _read_ from a cookbook. He flipped to the pasta section, and took out the ingredients. He started to hear Italy whine again. Germany ran into their room.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked. Italy's big brown eyes were now open and were staring blankly at Germany.

Germany turned towards the door and started yelling at Japan who was in the next room with Greece, "Japan! Will you go and get me a bag of ice?"

In response, Germany heard some deep snores.

"Well, they're hopeless," Germany mumbled under his breath.

"Germany," Italy said weakly. "I want…"

"You want what?" Germany asked softly as he took Italy's hand.

As Italy began to respond, England burst into the room wearing his unicorn print pajamas, "WHAT IN BLOODY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GERMANY? YELLING AT JAPAN AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING TO GET YOU A BAG OF ICE?"

"I was trying to help Italy!" Germany responded with a huff.

England grunted and stomped up the stairs. A few seconds later, America strolled in with a bag of ice and a cheeseburger, "Dude, try not to be so loud next time. It makes Iggy mad…and when you're sharing a room with him, it's not pretty."

Germany nodded, thanked him, and turned back to Italy. He started to wonder why in the world England would ever be caught dead wearing unicorns. He placed the ice on Italy's forehead. In the meantime, Italy had fallen back asleep again, so Germany walked back into the kitchen.

Liechtenstein was now up and alert. She was sitting quietly, gently messing with one of her purple ribbons. "Hello," Liechtenstein said in acknowledgement of Germany.

"Hello Liechtenstein," he responded. "How are you?"

"Good…Why are you in the kitchen? I don't usually see you in here," she said.

"I guess I'm trying to…uh… make Italy a little happier. He's been acting weird these past few days," Germany replied.

Liechtenstein nodded her head and waited to watch Germany attempt at cooking. Germany grabbed a box of spaghetti and poured them into a pot of boiling water.

France walked in and sat next to Liechtenstein, "Oooh! A cooking show! Magnificent!"

Germany glared at France and continued his process of making pasta. By then, Liechtenstein and France had struck up a light-hearted conversation about England being too snooty about everything. Germany tuned them out and took out the strainer. He dumped the pasta inside and turned back to the table.

There were three new faces at the table: Romano, Turkey, and Switzerland.

Germany frowned, "Really? You're all going to sit there and watch me cook?"

All their heads nodded in agreement except Romano's, "Watch you cook eh? I'm surprised that you even had enough sense to look in my cookbook!"

Germany's face turned beet red. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, into his and Italy's room. Italy was now snoring lightly and was cuddled up with Canada's polar bear, Kumojiro.

Germany looked at it, "Where'd this thing come from?"

Someone poked him in the back. Germany quickly turned around and set an icy glare on…Canada, "Oh it's just you, and I thought it was England again."

His glare softened.

"No, no," Canada replied. "Italy was screaming when I passed by. I thought that you had heard him, but I went in here to double check. I gave him Kumojiro, and he was quite calm after that."

"Why umm… Thank you Canada. Would you mind staying in here with him? I'm trying to do something and I don't want to keep having to come back in here to check on him."

"Sure, Sure," he replied calmly.

"Thanks again Canada," Germany said as he walked back into the kitchen to see what he needed to do next. He opened the cookbook and almost everyone chuckled, there were a few snickers as well.

"What now?" he yelled angrily.

"Oh nothing Germany, we're just still shocked," France replied sweetly.

"Well then…" he said, not fully believing him. He began to read the final instructions- Take out pasta and pour it into a bowl. Then put pasta sauce on top and put it in the oven. Wait a half an hour to forty-five minutes to come back. Take out and enjoy! ~Romano

"Well that doesn't seem too bad," Germany mumbled to himself. Germany did what the insturctions said and went outside to disable the activity he had set up for Italy and himself.

Sealand popped up behind him, "Need any help Germany?"

"No, I'm fine," he said in reply.

"Oh okay," he said in a disappointed tone. "Bye then!"

Germany sighed and took apart the pull up bar and put away the tires. He started to walk back to the house, and he started to hear shouting. Great, he thought. America and England are in another fight.

_"_YOU STOLE MY STUFFED UNICORN!" England screamed.

"I DID NOT! YOU JUST MIS-PLACED IT!" America retorted.

"YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT IT ALFRED!" he yelled.

"Maybe it's in the trash!" America responded as he threw his arms up in exasperation.

"YOU THREW IT IN THE TRASH? WHAT IN BLOODY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" England pounced on America's back and started to try and rip out his hair. "HOW DARE YOU!"

America was thrashing frantically, trying to knock England off of him. Italy ran into the room and flung himself onto England's leg, "Stop England! You're hurting America!"

England stopped trying to murder America and looked down at his leg, "Get off of me!"

"Not until you promise to stop hurting America!" he said.

"Oh fine! But you're going to pay for this later America," he said as he glared at America. America gulped and pushed his glasses back up his nose again. Right then, Italy coughed and puked...right on England's shoes.

"I'm not picking _that_ up," America said defaintly.

England ignored him and looked down at the sick country, "I can tell that you are not feeling well...so I'm just...going to walk away now."


End file.
